Keep Bleeding
by joickdrarry
Summary: This is a Kevick Story Kevin/Nick :
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**** Yet another story from my Youtube channel, This one is Kevick :)**

It was a cold winter day; the sun was hiding, snow was falling from the clouds in little flakes, the ground was covered in a white blanket of snow, the only way people could get out the building was by the door but that was blocked. I figure was standing inside the house looking out the window, "dude I don't think it'll stop" joe backed away putting the curtain back to its original form, his shy little brother was on the couch quietly doing his math homework when he heard this, "w-what" he stuttered, looking up from writing the formula; a² + b² = c², "the snow has blocked any car from exiting their drive way or anyone to leave their front door" he sighed, "oh, umm ok" nick nodded before resuming to do his math, "im going to make some hot chocolate, want some?" joe asked adding more wood to the fire place. His younger sibling nodded with a quiet "please" following after.

"joe?" nick faced his brother that was now watching some romantic movie, "yes, male sibling" joe smiled cheekily before looking at nick, with a 'wtf' look on his face nick said "you have crumbs on your face" he smiled, joe chuckled whipping them off "is that all you wanted to tell me?", "um no I was wondering when dad is coming to see us again" nick looked down sad. "oh, I have no idea little bro" joe patted nick's back, a few seconds later the only sounds heard we're little sobs coming from nick, "eh, nick no tears" joe hugged his brother lovingly, "I know, it's just... It's been months and I miss him" nick hugged back tighter welcoming the comforting hug he was receiving.

"I know nick, hopefully soon though" joe replied whipping nick's tears.

beeping sounds echoing in the background, people running to their seats trying to avoid collision, pretty ladies all over the place trying to reassure people...


	2. Chapter 2

*KNOCK KNOCK*

As Joe went to open the door, nicks stomach dropped at the site of blue and red lights flashing past, 'this cannot be good' nick though, "uh.. Nick I think you m-might want to come here" Joe said his voice shaking. As Nick approached the door he saw the look of sadness across the police officers and Joe's face, "w-whats going on" nick asked his knees wobbling with the tension building in the room. "N-nick these officers j-ju-jus-just" joe tried saying before tears started pouring doing his cheeks. "w-what is it joe" nick said his voice cracking, one of the officers decide to explain "well nick I just told your brother here that the flight that your mother was on has crashed" she said sadly. 'no' nick thought before collapsing on the floor with tears pouring out his eyes. "I'm so sorry for your news, we would be leaving now"

"Kevin"

"yes dad"

"I'm sorry son but your mother's plane crashed"

"w-what"

"she d-didn't make it"

"w-what about Joe and N-nick -thinking: my poor nicky-"

"we are going to move in with them so you boys aren't split up anymore"

"ok, I'll go pack then thankyou dad"

A couple days later

"nick can you clean up the spare room while I clean out m-mums please" joe whispered with bags under his eyes. "sure j-joey" hugs him.

couple hours later

*DING DONG*

"I'll get it" nick yelled while walking downstairs, as soon as he opened the door a body landed on top of him hugging him tightly, "k-kev, c-can't b-breathe" nick coughed, "s-sorry n-nick" Kevin said softly standing up and helping nick up as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:**** Sorry this one is short, I haven't written in a while but I'm getting back on track, I promise next chapter is longer :)**

A few months later...

Everyone isn't taken mu.. *gulps* her death well, dad is working full time, making sure we are feed, warm in winter, cool in summer, have running water and have a roof over our heads. I've volunteered to cook each day for everyone.

We each have individual jobs we volunteered for in the house.. I cook, Nick cleans, and Kevin looks after us, e.g. Making sure Nick checks his levels, does the laundry, puts fresh flowers on mums *sob* grave every month, buys groceries and takes me and nick to school.

But I'm worried.

Nick taken it the hardest...

Kevin's POV;

We are surviving to say the least, each helping out in our own little way, me taking the big responsibility of looking after them both and helping them with their homework, it's the least I could do, when I went to collage I had help from mum but now that she is no longer with us, I'm taking charge; stepping up to the plate, matured and successful in my career to look after both my brothers. Father helps by paying off the mortgage and I do the rest.

The thing that worries both Joe and I is that Nick has taken mums leaving the hardest, it's heartbreaking to watch, but there's nothing to do about it, I offered to him about seeing a counsellor but he declined saying he'll be fine just needs his space and time to recover. I of course complied to his wishes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:**** Last one for tonight, this is Nick's point of view and it shows you how he handles the situation :)**

Pain... I don't even feel pain anymore, I feel numb, depressed, alone.

Empty, I feel like there's nothing left for me, I miss her so much.

I have episodes at least once a week.

I have a unexplainable need to feel pain to make sure this is real, not a life long nightmare that I'm trapped in for all eternity.

I walk into the kitchen, the cold floor having no affect on my bare feet, walking up to the set of drawers, I raise a hand and slowly open the draw. My hand reaching out to grab a butter knife but retreating back and reaching out to grab one of the sharpest knifes we have. I let the draw slip closed by itself and I make my way to the bathroom upstairs.

Eyes squinting to the brightness of the room, I turn and lock the door and take a step back, taking a few deep breaths I turn towards the wall length mirror and just stare at the horrible sight; hair oily and long, in a desperate need of a cut, slight bags under browns eyes, blood shot eyes from all the restless nights I've been having.

I lift up my shirt and wince at the sight of my ribs sticking out and how pale my skin is, I blink as I lower myself to the floor, back resting against the bath tub. I slowly slide my sleeve up to reveal a thin wrist with my veins poking out.

I take a deep breath and hold it as I slowly pierce the skin and make a shaky jaggered line up my arm, I breathe out slowly and smile at the stinging sensation. I stared at my mark, feeling a bit dizzy from either the loss of blood or the look of it dripping down my arm onto my t-shirt and pants.

I hear a slight rattling sound and Kevin's sweet voice saying my name, I frowned as I feel myself slipping into darkness, last thing I see is Kevin bashing the door in and rushing towards me.


End file.
